Cry Tomorrow
by BookPages
Summary: Harry was unsettled by the boy who stood before him. Maybe it was because this boy was no longer Draco Malfoy but a tool for war.


Cry Tomorrow

Summery- Harry was unsettled by the boy who stood before him. Maybe because this boy was no longer Draco Malfoy but a tool for war.

Disclaimer- Surprise, surprise: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**

The blood was dripping down his fingers but he forced himself to remain focused.

Was everything going according to plan?

_Yes._

Everything was going just as he said.

Every movement, every gesture, every motive…it was all just as he said.

A man fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding chest. Moments later he stilled.

A little boy walked into the room, his blonde hair neatly combed and grey eyes lit with knowledge. In this dark blood painted room, his white attire stood out.

He looked like an angel.

"Father," the boy called, "the wall behind you."

He hurriedly cast a shielding charm and spun around. The wall was blasted open, it's pieces flying and bouncing off his shield. Black draped men came charging from the opening and, seeing their numbers, Lucius quickly ran to the blond boy.

Grabbing his white sleeve, Lucius shouted the spell and in seconds they were gone.

They reappeared in Hogwarts moments later, Lucius panting from the exhaustion and adrenaline on the ground. The blonde boy remained standing. Lucius stood up and swiftly gathered the boy to his chest, hugging and whispering apologizes.

He felt like he could never apologize enough for killing his son.

* * *

Dumbledore stood before the small gathering and basked in the rare moment of silence. It was broken all too soon.

"What do you mean the Malfoys will be working with _us?!_"

Dumbledore looked to Ron, unsurprised that his one moment of peace was disrupted by his rather loud outburst. He could see Harry and Hermione nodding their heads in adamant agreement, and Dumbledore nearly sighed.

It would seem that an explanation was in order.

While he was inclined to leave them unaware, he knew that in this case he would have to tell them the truth. They would soon notice anyway, the situation that brought the Malfoy family to their side.

He waved a hand and they stopped their protest, his position of authority demanding their respect.

Dumbledore rubbed his head and slowly sat down. Once he was settled in, and they were significantly anxious, he began.

"The Malfoy family is a pureblood one, as you may know."

Harry and Ron snorted, then looked guiltily to the side once they caught Hermione glaring at them in a reprehending manner.

"As such," Dumbledore continued, "younger members of their family are strong candidates for blood rituals. In this case, the candidate was Draco Malfoy."

Hermione immediately stood up, "But Professor Dumbledore, blood rituals are dangerous! Most involve letting the participant- no victim!- bleed until they_ die!!_ "

"That would be correct Miss Granger," Dumbledore said nodding solemnly, "Draco Malfoy is dead."

Harry stilled, although Draco and him were far from friends it didn't mean that he was okay with him dying. It seemed so final and the idea of war had never really hit home until that moment.

His classmate was dead.

Dumbledore shifted and their attention was caught once again, "Well, I guess that is not entirely accurate."

Everyone looked toward Dumbledore, how could someone be not entirely dead?

Dumbledore remained downcast, "His body is dead: the blood loss was too much. However his blood was not enough, most of his soul was used for the ritual as well. That part of his soul was placed into a doll, a human shell if you will."

"A human shell," Harry snarled, "that's what he's been reduced to?! Don't play games with us Dumbledore! _Draco is as good as dead!_"

Ron and Hermione remained silent at his outburst.

"Even if that may be so," Dumbledore responded softly, "it has turned the Malfoy family to our side. Their power and influence, not to mention their resources-"

"Don't you mean money," Harry spat back. Dead, his mind chanted, his classmate was dead! And all the while Dumbledore was sitting here and talking about money! Dead, Draco was-

"Harry, you have to move past this. War will involve death, there is no avoiding it. To not use this as an opportunity will only lead to more deaths in the future," he said it calmly but he looked pained.

The sight pacified him, for some unknown reason.

"The ritual is unidentified, as of now we only have our suspicions as to which one, but the outcome is incredible. Draco has become a_ seer._"

Dumbledore said the word with awe, as if it was some nice all powerful thing to be admired. Harry turned and saw the expression of equal awe on Ron's and Hermione's faces.

Hermione caught his look, "Seers are special Harry. They see all the different possibilities of the future. They're intelligent, extremely so, but other than that not much is known, it's too rare. To have one on our side- it would be a big advantage."

They heard a pop and everyone turned, startled. Before them were Lucius and a small blonde child.

Lucius was covered in blood, his blonde hair drenched in it. He was hugging the child and murmuring endlessly, his murmurs soon becoming sobs.

The sight of Lucius Malfoy crying and holding the child unsettled him, but not so much as the child himself.

He was blonde with bleak grey eyes, his face void of any emotion. His pale skin almost matched the color of his white clothes, so white that Harry found it unnatural. The boy looked unmoved, even as the man was crying and clutching his chest he did not respond.

Dumbledore was at Lucius' side in a flash, carefully moving the distraught man away from the boy. Still the boy remained motionless; still his blank expression did not change.

_A doll,_ Harry thought with sudden clarity, _this boy feels more like a doll than a person._

"This," Dumbledore gestured towards the boy,"is Draco Malfoy."

* * *

You know before I wrote this little author's note I was at exactly_ 1,000 words?! _Which, for me, seems endlessly long. I really don't mind reviews, in fact I'm kind of hoping for your feedback. As a warning, I'm planning on putting some HarryxDraco hints in this story. I guess some people can take the hints as really strong friendship if you don't like it. I don't have grand plans of them getting together, but it is still too soon to see where it goes. (To be or not to be?)


End file.
